Walden Schmidt
Walden Schmidt, portrayed by Ashton Kutcher, is a new main character of Two and a Half Men. He made his first appearance in Season 9, replacing Sheen's character Charlie Harper. Walden is the show's new deuteragonist, replacing Jon Cryer's character, Alan Harper, who is slated to become the show's protagonist. Personality Unlike Charlie, who was obsessed with sex and booze, Schmidt is much more concerned with his recent divorce and doesn't take sex for granted. According to his soon-to-be-ex-wife, Bridget, he is emotionally immature. This proven to be a fact. For example, he stated that unless Bridget takes him back he will kill himself, but changed his mind after finding out how cold the water was; also his mansion has arcade games and Sci-Fi mannequins. He's not self conscious about his body as he doesn't seem to be at all embarrassed about undressing in front of Alan or walking around the house naked even though Alan, Berta, Jake and Judith all see him. He is indifferent towards Jake. He is easily manipulated by others more clever about life than he is as Alan tricks him to let him continuing living in Charlie's house and allow Jake to visit him. He is oblivious to Berta's attraction to him and because of his childish nature hires her as a live-in housekeeper. Walden is willing to go for an idea if it involves something he likes such as when he toke a restaurant idea from Jake because of the great food deals. History Before the Show During high school, he started to date Bridget, who would later become his wife. He dropped out of school after flunking the 8th grade. By the age of 19, he had made his first million. At one point, he made a program that Microsoft bought for 1.3 billion dollars and bundled with their Zune. During the Show In his introduction, Walden appears on the porch of the beach house, looking through the window in the middle of the night, which scares Allen and makes him drop Charlie's ashes. Walden explains that he was trying to drown himself in the ocean, but the water was too cold. After he dries up, he tells Alan how he is separated from his wife, and he is worth 1.3 billion dollars. The two go out, and after an incredible night (involving two women), Walden decides to buy the house. In "People Who Love Peepholes", Walden has bought the house, convinced Berta to stay, and Alan moved out to his mother's house. Later that night Walden comes to Alan and the two go out, where Walden goes to Bridget, his wife's, house. After an argument about his immaturity, Walden leaves. The next day, Bridget comes to Walden's new house, and they agree to go out to talk. Due to Alan chasing off a woman out of the house, Walden says that he owes Alan, and Alan asks to move in for a day or two, to which Walden graciously accepts. In "Big Girls Don't Throw Food", Walden has allowed Jake to move into his house as well. Walden has dinner with Bridget, who tells him she is continuing with the divorce. And after bringing up his story with Judith; she kisses him; not knowing that Jake took a picture of it with his phone. Notes *Walden Schmidt is a Billionaire. He made a program that Microsoft bought for 1.3 billion dollars, which they bundled with their Zune. *He doesn't mind getting naked, and hugging people while naked. *It is hinted that Alan harbours jealousy towards Walden or as he describes "1.3 billion dollars and hung like a freakin elephant" Category:Titular Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles Needing Images